


Katara and Sokka Star In 'A Bad Fic'

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Warped & Disturbed Avatar:TLA Crack Fic [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abortion, Abortion Fetish, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Child Death, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Need Brain Bleach, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Twisted, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Katara, pregnant by Hakoda, with the help of Sokka, terminates the pregnancy to preserve the resources of the tribe. Part of my Warped & Disturbed Crack Fic Series; please see series description and heed the warnings!
Relationships: Katara/Hakoda (Avatar), Katara/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Warped & Disturbed Avatar:TLA Crack Fic [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612828
Kudos: 12





	Katara and Sokka Star In 'A Bad Fic'

**Author's Note:**

> To understand why this exists you need to endure a tragic backstory....
> 
> There used to be a site called Topless Robot and every week its editor, Rob Bricken, posted a feature called 'Fan Fiction Friday'. It was snark, essentially an MS3K style takedown, of what ever happened to be the worst fanfic they found at the moment. For years the Brick teased us about this "Other Story", a story so horrible, so ghastly that he dared not post it, even at FFF. Those of us who followed the site dared him to post it anyway and in early 2010 he did.
> 
> Welp, as is often the case, the hype was worse than the bite, many of us didn't find the story that reprehensible - and that story, that "Other Story"? - it was a DBZ tale where a character develops an abortion fetish. That was the hook. That was the central thesis of its existence. It's just that the tale unfolded in such a clinical way that it wasn't visceral enough to shock us.
> 
> So I opted to accept the challenge (that, to be fair, nobody issued....) to write the commentators of Topless Robot an abortion-based-fic that would be truly and utterly malevolent. The result is what you see posted here. It's, without a shred of doubt, a sick and twisted and warped and depraved cluster of total fuck. It's putrid. As it should be. Everything about this, from the incest to the cannibalism, was designed to leave the reader unhinged.
> 
> If you read these notes and still continued, you got nobody to blame but yourself for what happens!

Originally Published March 12, 2010 under the title "Katara, Why Do You Play WIth The Fetus Erection?"

* * *

Hakoda just appeared inside of the igloo and her eyes fluttered feeling as if her tummy filled with butterflies. A familiar wet tingle itched its excitement along her lips between her legs. Katara smiled as the sight of her father, shirtless and fresh out of the spa, urged that vertical crack to weep its tear of joy. 

She tugged the blanket off her face and tucked its fabric under her chin. At that bed, shared with her brother, she watched her father. He dried his hair, his chest, his arms. His skin, tanned by nature, rugged and muscled, she wanted to rub it to feel and know it was real. And then she shut her eyes and imagined his body humping and squirming within her arms as his cock splattered its cum between them.

At last her cunt, swollen red hot, leaked as her hands - especially her lips - yearned the satisfaction of playing with every single part that made him male.

"Did I wake you, baby girl?" he asked out of the blue, his eyes twinkling amid the twilight seeping through the igloo.

She saw the towel across his shoulders. She seemed oblivious to the blush that reddened her cheeks. The itch wanting to be scratched returned, spurned by the smile of her father and that little, knowing chuckle that followed it.

"I'm OK," she answered. She sat and let the blanket tumble away. She was dressed lightly, with linen, to sleep.

He invited the girl to approach with a wave of the hand.

She rushed the man then wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Hakoda pretended to wobble, unsteady, at the force of the embrace. Katara giggled with her face against his chest. Sokka, blinking in and out of sleep, tossed and turned.

He combed his fingers through her hair while she squeezed her hands up and down along his back. He moaned, groaned - and wobbled as if a dance - as her kneading intensified. As her touch shifted to his thighs.

"Oh, god, do you know what you're doing to daddy?"

Katara gazed, smiling at the sight of her father's head thrashing. His eyes shutting, tightly, like he was fighting the urge to cry. His lips curling as if pained, biting as though to hold a flood of gasps. She 'hmmm'ed and it only intensified that look - it relaxed only after a sigh that left him racing to catch his breath. She felt a heat emerge and warm her tummy - then something very hard and big pressed against her body.

"You are so, so, so good, baby girl...." 

He kissed her forehead still entangling his fingers and her hair. 

He loosened his belt. She lowered his shorts. The rim of the waist revealed a tuft of shiny, black stubble.

She, moaning and groaning, itched wild with a swollen, hungry cunt. She did not waste time and put her lips onto his belly. She smothered his tummy with a combination of kissing and licking while her hands explored - and probed - his bulge. She lowered his shorts a little while kneeling slowly, slowly, and dropping the aim of her affection toward the base of his shaft.

She gave his cock a kiss and giggled as it twitched. He bucked against her face and tried with a squirm to free himself out of the rest of the pants. The shorts then dropped the rest of the way and tumbled about the man's ankles.

She grasped his shaft with both hands and ran her grip across its length. With a thumb and finger she probed his foreskin. Sometimes wiggling a finger between it and the swollen, rough glans it covered. Sometimes drawing it past that tip where she pinched tight shut.

He yelped and bit his lip to stifle the rest of the cry.

At last she rolled back his skin and exposed his violet knob of flesh. She examined his tip, parting its tiny little slit. She milked the water that leaked out of it.

"Oh, gods, baby girl!" he gasped as his body above his knees squirmed. He grasped her head by the hair and pressed her face onto his cock. She started to kiss his glans. Her lips smothered it like another kind of foreskin - puckering then suckling - leaving wet, sloppy traces of love. "Katara, your hands are incredible - and so, so powerful - oh my god but your lips come from another universe!" he said through a struggle of words breaking with the pain of pleasure.

She slurped his glans into her mouth and rubbed it with her tongue. He shoved her head up and down along his shaft as if fucking her head. She grabbed his butt and squeezed his cheeks while ramming her head into his length - she felt it stiffen in rhythm with the way his body shivered. 

"Oh, god, baby!" He sounded like he was about to cry. Then he got jumpy as his cock twitched. Then he got tense while his knees buckled and his body leaned over hers. "Oh, god, baby - do you know what you make me feel ... Katara ... you make me feel like a fucking man, Katara, oh, baby girl...."

She upped the pace of her bobbing and the tightened the force of her sucking. Her teeth brushed against his glans and teased the folds of his foreskin. She grasped his sack - once well-hung, now a ridge of roughness splayed against his body.

He pressed his knees against her body to keep upright.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled, "I'm watering, I'm watering, I'm wetting ... Katara!"

She tasted a surge of salt. His body, heaving atop her head, tensed and shivered with a frenzy of spasm. The sloppy sound of her sucking was cut with a gasp of air as she withdrew the comfort of her lips in favor of the control of her hands. Sperm trickled out of the corner of her mouth as a series of shots splattered through her fingers.

She stroked until his cock softened. He grasped her hand to stop her milking. Together they collapsed onto the floor against the bed. Her head on his shoulder. His arms around her body.

"You are so good to me, baby girl," he kissed her cheek as she wiped her lips with her sleeve. He chuckled at the sight of his sperm across her lips. "I just love to shower you with my water," he confessed, teasing the loops of her hair. "It drives me wild." 

They listened to the sound of Sokka masturbating under the blanket. 

Hakoda smiled as Katara looked. 

"You know what he's doing?" he whispered - she 'hmmm'ed. "You can picture it? You can see it? In your mind - what he looks like while he's doing that?" 

"Yes. I like to watch - and help, too."

"You're a good little sister." He snuck a hand between her legs and felt her cunt. It was hot and wet. He teased his finger between her slit. He felt her knob of flesh - and the shuddered that passed through her body with that touch. "When can I go there again?" he asked. She looked with wide, surprised eyes. "I'm sorry, Katara, it scares you so much," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'm so lucky and happy you let me there at all. Didn't you like me there filling you with my water?"

"Of course, silly, I loved what a man you were...."

He blushed and kissed her forehead again.

 _What was the fear_? he wondered.

"Go help your brother."

She was so skilled with her hands - and her mouth. Like waterbending, it must have been a talent she was born with. There was no other explanation. And there was no sense letting it go to waste.

* * *

The truth was she did not fear anything about sex.

Katara was not scared of a fuck. Oh, she knew it was going to be rough that first penetration. And it was going to be bloody. Gran Gran helped her understand what was going to happen, mechanically, and - well - the thought of Hakoda's cock erupting, and seeing (and feeling) his body bucking like crazy atop of her, that anticipation alone killed the fear.

She loved it. She remembered all of it and nightly tried to relive it. His cock poking into her cunt. His sack against her thighs. The warmth of his body. The smell of his sweat. The sense of his fullness stroking in and out of her passage. His face when he announced he was watering. His body the way it was shaking and everything as he climaxed.

She swore she actually felt his cock throb as it squirted - and she wanted to experience that again and again.

There was something about her father, Hakoda, and his body - especially his perfectly formed genitals doing their business - that did not fail to induce a shiver out of her sex. Gradually, she was coming around to seeing her brother, Sokka that way too - as well as the rest of the sweet little boys of the tribe. But Sokka only let her touch it under the covers. And rarely ever let her gaze at his equipment in the light of day. It was frustrating - nobody, not even Gran Gran was that uptight about their body.

So, it was obvious, she was not afraid of sex. Everything, even animals, did it and out in the open. It was a perfectly natural part of life especially in a tight knit community.

The problem was what came after sex. She knew, before Gran Gran revealed everything, that after an animal male inserted its penis into an animal female that soon it would be giving birth. That she could not deal with.

She was not ready to be a mother. She was only now getting to understand her own real power. And, starkly, there were not enough resources to support another baby. Everything was scarce and the treat of attack by the Fire Nation Raiders was eminent. It was not the right time and place to be having a baby.

Maybe it was selfish a little but she felt it was best - like her father, she felt obligated to do what was best for the whole of the tribe.

What 'scared' Katara after her first and only fuck was getting pregnant. It was still a danger she was not free of although it had been a couple of weeks since it happened.

"Gran Gran," she piped up out of the blue, "how do you know if you're pregnant?"

Sokka's eyed widened. The cup of tea almost slipped out of his grip. Quietly, he excused himself and left the women alone.

The elder put her pot of tea away without filling her cup.

"Cravings are the very first sign. You get cravings all of a sudden. Sometimes crazy random food. Sometimes rubbish you thought inedible once now look appetizing. My friend, Hamma, developed a taste for dirt. And you become more and more moody. Like a terror. And your morning increases with difficulties even sicknesses. And you stop bleeding, child."

"Bleeding?" she asked, puzzled, at such a feat.

"Yes." The old woman pointed between the girl's legs.

"Bleeding."

Realization lit her face.

Her cycle was due in a few days. She bit her lip. She trembled all of a sudden. She had not felt strange, inexplicable urges - except she was starting to enjoy the taste of sperm. She was not feeling moody or difficult or sick. But that the cycle would be broken! That was not subjective. If it happened, it could not be ignored. And the moment of truth was coming to pass day by day.

* * *

Katara etched seven deep scars into the ice of the igloo. She stood and gazed at the work. Shivering. Shaking. But it was not the cold.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Sokka asked, his lips against her ear, his arm around her shoulder. "You looked spooked."

She spun and buried her face against his shoulder.

He quipped: "Aren't you moody today."

She sneered: "I am not moody!" 

She broke free of the embrace and flailed her arms at her brother.

"I have been perfectly cool these last few days...."

Sokka gulped and withdrew. That look of anger raging through Katara's eye was always something to avoid. The girl was simply a volcano of passion no matter she was up to.

"I - I - I didn't mean anything by it...."

"Because I have not been moody, OK...."

Her eyes began to tearbend and watching that, all of a sudden, he felt a swell of guilt. He grabbed at her waist - despite her temper and his instinct of self-preservation - and eased her head under his chin. The brother clutched the sister by the hair the way their father often did. Strangely, the girl seemed to be soothed by it.

"I'm sorry, Katara, I'm sorry," he mumbled and left a kiss against her forehead.

She looked up and through eyes drowning with water still eked a smile.

* * *

A couple of lines were scratched.

Katara lay in bed. Sokka, naked, slept with his body against her side. It was funny the way she felt his cock and sack against her skin. They were soft and flaccid and still a little sticky after their night of play. 

She cupped his package. His glans leaked a tear of juice. She brought the water up to her face. The odor of it was unique and strong. And the taste of it reminded her of seal. She squeezed another drop of it - yes - the impression was true. His post-watering-juice tasted of seal. 

She felt hungry.

The igloo was a blur. She knew she lay safe. Yet. She felt as if about to fall. She clutched her brother's arm to gain support.

He awoke a bit. Kissed her cheek. Snuggled his face against her bud of a tit. Mumbling something about meat.

Her heart raced under his ear and it alarmed him.

"Hey, you OK, Katara?"

She just smiled.

"I don't know, Sokka."

She fussed with his hair and smiled to hide the fear. She teased the tail of his hair, bouncing it about with a finger. It used to be that it so annoyed him when she played with his warrior's wolf tail. But when he was naked in her hands and feeling the pleasure of her touch that hyper chauvinistic attitude melted away.

It seemed that if she played with his body that he stopped resisting her. Maybe that was why her father was not so upset that she refused another fuck? Placating the urges that came with their erections gave her a little bit of power beyond the mere ability to waterbend.

She sighed and spun toward him. 

A wind stirred the doorway - a cloud of snow puffed into the igloo but the blanket and the latent heat of their bodies shared through touch insulated them from winter.

Katara grasped Sokka's sack. Now loose, his two, little nuts were swimming through the flesh her fingers were kneading. He smiled and laughed at the tickling. The squirming did not stop his cock from tenting the cover.

"Why don't you get me a little seal today?" she asked out of the blue and to her own utter surprise. "A little meat tonight...."

* * *

Another pair of lines were scratched.

Hakoda sat at the edge of the bed beside Katara. 

He reached into his shorts and exposed his cock. Soft. Flaccid. Yet longer and wider than most boys were fully erect. It lay propped a bit by the waist of his garments. 

She rolled back its foreskin and caught the twinkle of its eyelike slit. It was shut, tight, as if holding back a tear. A drop of it escaped, though, and glistened under the light of the torch.

She reached into his pants to play with his sack - and felt his shorts inside were wet with pre-watering-juice.

"It must be so frustrating to be so hard like that, all day, all day...."

Hakoda smiled as he watched her rub the rim of his wet, sticky head.

"I'm sorry. Aren't I making it worse.... Driving you crazy with anticipation...."

"It's only frustrating when you're not touching," he confessed. "What a little cock-bender!"

She smiled at her private and dirty pet name - and at his penis as it grew erect with her teasing.

It finally twitched out of her grip.

She giggled like when he first caught a full frontal view of a boy. It was her own brother's tiny little penis. It was shrunken thanks to embarrassment and the cold wintry air. The way it looked, smothered by the sack that dwarfed it, it seemed like the funniest and weirdest sight ever.

Sokka was still embarrassed at the memory of it and often turned red whenever she looked at him as if undressing him.

It was just as funny when Hakoda displayed his cock - and let her hold it while he peed into snow. It was flaccid, too, although it outsized her hand. When she saw it, clearly, again there was something about it that was actually beautiful. She kissed it after he shook it dry but it did not grow.

Now, with her hand covering her father, she felt it expand like a rocket into its full size.

Hakoda removed his shirt - and Katara found new contours of flesh to explore. He dropped his shorts - and she spread his legs to gauge by sight and touch the weight of his package. He crawled under that blanket and she tensed.

He felt the girl's trepidation and kissed her forehead to soothe it.

"I know, baby girl," he whispered into her ear. "You were so tired. I just want to warm you." He got on top of the girl. He tucked her body between his legs letting his cock press against her slit. Throbbing - he ached for the kiss of her wet pussy lips but did not penetrate as promised. Instead he let his warmth and his caress soothed the girl.

* * *

There was nothing left to scratch.

She waited all day and night. And not wanting to face it she waited another day and night. Then a third followed. Each time she was getting sicker and feeling stranger and stranger. Until, at length, she could not deny it anylonger.

"I haven't bled," she confessed.

Sokka blinked confused by everything. He sipped his tea looking left and right, waiting for one of the women to speak. Through the awkward silence that followed he looked at Katara's hand. Trembling. Fidgeting.

Gran Gran stirred her pot of Jasmine. A sigh escaped her mouth. Her breath erased a trail of steam and came out of the cup.

"You are late, child," she said at length neither pleased nor displeased.

Sokka continued to be bewildered. Bleeding? Late? But he could not bear to leave Katara like that. And he clasped her hand with his grip.

"I'm too young and this village can't...."

"I know, I know," she said. "It's not too late to undo what happened."

"To undo what happened?"

It was serious, he thought, if even his sister was confused.

"It can be?"

Sokka just continued to be quiet as he held onto his sister's hand.

She was afraid but now, now at the hour of doom, there seemed to be a ray of hope penetrating the despair. 

"If there's a way to undo what happened...."

"It won't be easy, child, the preparation takes weeks, months ... and you need help. I am too old." She looked at Sokka who managed only to gulp. "At dawn, Sokka, you need to take Katara and me to the coast of Koh Island. We'll gather the ingredients, then, we'll start the training. It can't be done yet, child, it needs at least about three months but that gives us time...."

"Koh Island - that's where Batto's baby was born - I remember," Katara said, thinking about the past, "there was a root that only grew there that induced labor."

"Yes - you remember where you found it? We need it again."

"I don't want to birth."

Sokka's eyes almost started out of their sockets.

"Listen, child," she took hold of the girl's free hand, "it will not live outside of your body. If we do the ritual properly."

After a moment of silence - after Sokka's jaw dropped - Katara nodded.

"Tell us what to do...."

* * *

Katara had been nervous those days she waited for the blood that did not come. It was little compared to the anxiety of that dawn. She wanted to yell - and air the frustration - but she knew that would be useless at best. Indeed, she did not want to upset her father who knew nothing and she did not want to frighten her brother who shook more and more uneasy by the moment.

Strangely, as Gran Gran helped them onto the boat, as they rowed away with amid a fog of silence, they shared a trepidation - a hesitation about what to do - similar to virgins on honeymoons.

She snuggled against his chest while he rowed toward the island at the middle of the bay. It was used to hunt the seals that migrated onto its beach. It aimed to be the perfect cover to hide their operation. Far enough away to destroy the evidence and forget whatever happened.

They dragged the boat ashore then climbed the slope leading from the water to the volcano. The ground was rocky and jagged with drops into crevices as they ascended the mountain. Their feet, used to the smoothness of snow, found the trek troubling. A few occasions they almost slipped - gear almost tumbled into oblivion - they held onto each other, though, and braved the climb.

At the end they found the cave Gran Gran described - it was a part of network that ambled deep into the volcano - the map the elder provided showed the way.

Katara erected a blanket against the wall of the alcove creating a doorway. Ragged. Makeshift. It was held upright by stones but it worked to keep the chill at bay.

Sokka built a fire and lit a series of torches. 

They gathered furs discarded within another nearby chamber and formed the bed.

"There will be blood," she said, as she stripped. "Don't let it touch you."

He watched her naked body shiver and instinctively embraced her as they say side by side.

"We'll just say it's seal's blood. Gran Gran won't say anything. I mean, blood is blood, right?"

She broke out of the embrace and lay onto the bed. It was not comfortable. Only a few strips of fur 'dulled' the sting of the rocks at the floor of the alcove. Fortunately, though, it was warm.

He brought the torches near to help warm the area. He rubbed her body, hoping the friction would be soothing, she did not reply as he thought. He touched about her stomach - after weeks and weeks it did not feel full.

"What if you're wrong? I mean - what if there's no baby?"

A silence punctuated by a stare greeted the suggestion.

"I feel it, sometimes, I feel it ... moving...."

He gulped - unable to imagine what such a sensation would be like.

As Katara warmed Sokka focused onto the problem of brewing the concoction. He collected water from a stream of snowmelt. He added it to a pot at the center of the fire. He watched the water boil then, one by one, he dropped the ingredients into the froth. He mixed the tea and it turned foamy then it became a thick white goo.

"At least there'll be something warm inside of you," he said as he poured a cup of the concoction. He watched his sister drink the brew. He could not sit by with her naked and cold so he wrapped his arm around her body. He lowered his head onto her chest. Her tits seemed plump and felt large ... heavy ... full.... "Katara." 

He almost wept as he kissed her cheek - streaks of white leaked out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'll be OK, you'll see, this'll just be quick - in and out."

He nodded, wanting so, so much, to believe it.

Katara drank another load of Sokka's brew.

* * *

After the ritual Katara continued to shake but it was not the climate. She tried to convince her brother that it would not be a problem. That she went with Gran Gran to witness a lot of births and knew the process. Oh, it could be dangerous, stories were abound about women who died at childbirth. But she was not going to give birth to a child that night. It was going to be different that way - she would be OK. And it would be OK.

"In. And. Out."

She waited as the concoction took effect. She kept thinking about how right she was about everything. The tribe could not cope with another mouth to feed. The Raiders were destroying their already fragile environment. It was bad enough often they whispered about retreating into wildernesses north and exiling into the land of their ally - the Earth Kingdom. Even appeal to the Northern Water Tribe. Although Gran Gran was so against that idea that nobody dared talk about it again while she lived.

Anyway - it was not a child, she told herself again and again. Certainly it was not her brother or sister. It was just her father's sperm. It was just her father's sperm. Her cunt swallowed a load of it and it needed to come out. Yes, it was just sperm, like her father's sperm that she often tasted or spat, like her brother's sperm that dirtied sheets.

As she insisted that everything was going to be OK she felt it start to work. She screamed as the reaction was immediate - and unmistakable. She screamed, again, knowing that there was no turning back, there was no stopping it, there was no way but through ... and suddenly the wall of denial crumbled until one and only one reality remained - fear!

Sokka rushed toward Katara and held her upright and steady - he wanted to speak but was too scared to utter a word.

"I feel it, I feel it, Sokka, I feel it - moving. It's moving, moving, moving!"

He eyed her stomach but could not see anything unusual.

"Oh, god, Sokka, it's scratching inside of me!"

He tried to shut his eyes or avert his face but he could not abandon his sister that way while she was in such need. He kept her steady. He clutched her hair. He touched her stomach. There was a bump - until she slapped that hand away.

"No!" she screamed, initially angry, finally pained. "Oh, god! I can feel it tearing inside of me!" 

Her legs squirmed about violently as if taken by spasm. Her thighs tightened like a vice as though to keep something inside from slipping outside of her cunt. She breathed heavy. She sweated - grimacing and biting. 

And then she felt the most incredible sensation. It took her by surprise. At first it frightened her like the onset of the movement and the way it scratched her innards. But that new and different feeling was mix of pleasant and upsetting. 

She felt something squeeze against her bladder probe about her cervix. And as more and more of that something pressed into her cervix she felt her vagina filling as if a cock were inside of it. But inside the wrong way.

It squirmed as it drilled through the tight, sphincter neck of the cervix. It wormed into the passage after it and filled with warmth. Yes, just like a cock, but so thick and so long that felt its each and every throb.

"Oh my god, Sokka, it's trying to crawl out of my cunt!"

She stopped screaming - not that the pain vanished - it was that a pleasure emerged out of nowhere. Amid the scratching as it tried to free itself. The sensation of her vagina filling was too arousing to ignore.

"It feels like a penis inside of me!"

"What?"

"It feels like a penis crawling through my cunt inside-out - I'm getting fucked inside-out!"

Sokka blinked - words failed at that revelation.

She spread her legs. Unafraid of anything that could be trying to free itself of her body. The squirming was progressing slowly, slowly and the filling and warming that followed did not abate. She almost wanted it to continue - despite the fear that lingered. Despite the thought of it trying to bite its way though her body.

She heaved with a contraction.

That something while yanking randomly as it scratched innards exerted enough pressure that the inside part of her cunt connected with her clit. She shook as wave after wave surged through her body.

"Oh, my, god, it's like I'm getting fucked!" she exclaimed, breathlessly, and started to laugh. That was not at all what Gran Gran told her it would be like. And she was so aroused she did not stop to think if it might have been a sign of danger. The only thought that consumed her mind was the feeling of that something, stroking itself through her vagina, rubbing her dilating, distorting labia against her own cunt. And all of it happening form inside her body!

Wanting to heighten the excitement, she located his crotch and tried to invade his fly. He unbuttoned it. She reached through. Her touch molested his cock and balls. His length did not grow beyond flaccid, though, as he was too scared to muster a reply.

"Grow for me, Sokka, please, please, please, I need to feel a cock...."

"Um, I," he tried to speak through the shock of everything that happened.

She yanked but his length would not emerge out of its retreat. 

He grabbed her breasts and fondled them - then buried his face between them as surges of contraction and wails of pain issued out of her body. She was squirming and he was sure by its familiarity that it was not torture that caused her body to reply like that. He kissed and licked the skin between her tits. Then dropped a hand onto her cunt. Then the feel of her wet swollen lips coaxed his erection.

The way he rubbed the lips of her pussy spurred an insanity of frenzied crazed motion - and then it stopped when, again, she slapped his hand away.

Sokka gazed - even with torchlight he saw the dilation of her cunt and that something was trying to poke out of it.

"Make it stop! It's too sensitive! Make it stop!" she screamed as it continued to bite - and rub of her cunt against her clit. Suddenly she felt sorry about the many many times she made boys cry by milking their cocks. She was squirming and jumping just like her father when she tortured his very sensitive glans. "Oh, my, god!"

She tensed, spreading her legs and thrashing her head as far as those parts were able to go. She raised her body. Her hips bucking wildly. Her legs widening and widening. With a look of torture she released a scream as she felt what must have been water about to come out of her sex.

Now it was Sokka who screamed as red exploded out of Katara's body. From the gap emerging between her legs. To the walls of the alcove. Blood splattered everywhere - even onto the fur that blocked the doorway. She spasmed and with another sympathetic scream another spray of blood shot out of her cunt. Now it was not just blood. Now it was blood and guts.

"Sokka, oh my god, this is what it feels like when you explode, isn't it? Isn't it? I'm watering, Sokka, I'm watering. I know what it feels like to be a man!"

A third. A fourth. A fifth ejaculation followed. And then it ended with a drool of pus.

Sokka, shocked to the point where language did not exist, acted on automatic. The training that Gran Gran instructed returned. He took a torch and passed it over the puddles of red that filled the alcove with its own, particular artwork. It was blood, mostly, with bits and pieces of that something ... what would have been a baby. Legs. Arms. What might have been a brain. Other, unidentified guts. He took inventory - he needed to assure that all of the fetus came out of Katara.

She studied the parts too and began to assemble them per Gran Gran's instructions.

She found the lower half of the fetus. It was remarkable how fully formed everything appeared. In pieces. On the rocks. It looked like a baby. Deformed. But like a baby. And what truly fascinated were the genitals. The sack was larger than what she expected for a baby. The cock, which was fully erect, was ... familiar and just as flawless.

She tweaked its tip - so underdeveloped there was no telling its tip from its shaft. She kissed it. She suckled it. Tasting a twang of salt. She did not meant to but it came off of the abdomen ... and rather that spit it she swallowed it. The fetus's detached and erect penis would be a part of her forever.

She wondered ... if her baby/brother lived ... she wondered what he would have looked like fully grown and developed. She wondered what adventures they could have shared with his penis and her vagina. The fun of exploring their bodies and learning how everything worked. But that was not meant to be.

Katara looked at Sokka and smiled. Exhausted, she snuggled against his body. Yes, it was OK. Everything was OK. She was and would be, always, OK. There was nothing to it. Yes, she had been scared at first. But who would not be? But there was not anything about the ritual to be afraid of. Indeed, it was intense. It awoke a need in a thousand years she would not have imagined existed.

It was like the day she tasted her first drop of sperm. She did not know it existed until she saw it come out of her father. She did not know how to make it until she helped him masturbate. Once she got introduced, though, the scare went away and was replaced by love - a wanting to experience it again and again. 

And that was how Katara tasted the taste of the abortion fetish.

Gods, and the best part of it all was that her father's sperm felt as good coming out as it was getting in! 

She vowed to give her father the greatest welcoming ever.

"Sokka ... I think we'll be doing this a lot, you know...."

He gulped.

Katara was not afraid to fuck anymore.


End file.
